Merry Christmas, With Love from Konoha
by LivingTheBeatOfSummer
Summary: Christmas one-shot. There's a disco in Konoha - who will get caught under the mistletoe? And what happens when Itachi gets a little drunk? sasuke/oc, Itachi/oc, Shikamaru/temari and more characters besides!


_**Ok, so here is my annual xmas naruto fic, a tradition I am starting as of now. Its a one-shot, and a spin-off of the story of To Konoha with Love by my lovely friend Tigwidge (I helped write it a little, so I have rights) She hasn't actually put my character in yet (Sabrina, and her mentioned boyfriend, Nathan. Sabrina is a girl slightly older who's already passed the chunin.) but they are planned to enter some time soon. So basically, this is set in Shippuden, and slightly AU, just so that sasuke can be there. . lets just not mention the whole betrayel thing. and Itachi's alive aswell. plus no death rivalry, just sibling rivalry. in fact there won't really be any mentions to the plot line, just the characters. They are all in their late (17,18, plus Sab and Nath are 20/21)teens. So enjoy...**_

Christmas Eve had come to the town of Konoha. Snow was gently falling from the sky, settling on the ground, looking as soft as angels wings. There was a chill wind, but a clear sky. The stars were shining in all their splendour, along side their crescant-shaped mother, the moon. Laughter filled the air, coming from an open window in the upstairs of the house belonging to Arwen Casey.

Every now and then, when a stranger walked past on his way home, weary, and wanting nothing more than to be with his family, a squeal would be heard. Squeals such as 'Bring that mascara near me and die' or 'What did I say about no eye-shadow?'. Both of these statements had come from her friend Imogen, who, to put it lightly, didn't really like makeup all that much.

'Come on Immy, it will only be a little.' Sabrina was trying, and failing to get Immy made up. She wanted the best for her friend, and also to see her with Neji by the end of the night, but that was just a bonus.

'No, no way is that coming near me' She tried to knock away the gloss Sabrina was holding, but she darted her hand out of the way just in time.

'Sab, just leave it. You'd have to get her heavily drunk before it even touched her.' A voice from Anna in the corner. Anna, was, unlike the others, hoping not for her own romance, but to see her best friend Shikamaru finally confess his feelings to Temari. She hoped, but not too much, because she knew Shikamaru's lazy habits. Nevertheless, she had a plan.

'Fine' Sabrina sighed, returning the lid to the pot. 'It was only going to be a little'

'Yeah, a little too much.'

'Whatever'

She sat down on Arwen's bed and surveyed the room. It was the Konoha's Christmas disco tonight, and they were all hurridly getting ready. Each had a goal for the night, a lot being of romance, and some of other intentions.

First her eyes flickered to Arwen, who was applying make-up in front of the mirror. In a mid-blue mini-dress, and her dark hair floating gently passed her shoulders, Sab had no doubt Arwen would capture Itachi's eye tonight. She'd been crushing on him for months, and now was her big chance. Sure, in the past, she'd had a crush on Gaara, but that was over now, and as Arwen had said herself, this felt more real. Sab watched until she caught her eye in the mirror, and, giving her a brief wink, moved on.

Standing next to her, desperatly trying to squeeze her feet into her black heelboots, stood Anna. Anna had regained her visibility a couple of years back, after they had completed their ninja training, though she could become invisible again, and then visible, by entering the words _'God, dammit'_. They found that out when Immy last pranked her. She had gone for the all-out goth look tonight. A shimmery black dress, black eye-shadow and black stiletto boots, she looked ready to kill all whom dared come near her. Sabrina laughed as she watched her friend topple over, straight into Arwen, to many complaints.

In the corner, ready, and reading a book, was Immy. She was for once in her life wearing contact lenses, and in Sabrina's point of view, it had payed off. Smiling at something she had read, her happiness was infectious, and Sab couldn't help smiling to herself. She had persuaded her friend into a knee-length dark green dress, along with brown pumps, but that was where the persuasion ended. Blond hair quickly pulled back with an alice band from her face, she was ready and waiting.

Also waiting, ears filled with music from her ipod, was Clare, the final member of Team 0. Clare was, like Arwen, in love with an Uchiha. There was something about the Uchiha boys, Sabrina thought, but they weren't Sabrina's type. Clare, compared to Arwen, was in love with the younger, Sasuke. She was wearing a dark purple dress, that flowed out whenever she span around. Black pumps on her feet, she was tapping on the floor to whatever music she was listening to.

And finally, there was herself. Sab had donned a deep red mini dress, partnerd with a black leather jacket, and black (small) heels. Her dark brunette hair was pulled back in a scruffy bun. Now at the age of 19, she had been dating her boyfriend, Nathan, for 5 years. What had started out as highschool sweethearts, had gradually become something more. She hadn't seen him in a while, but he had promised his appearrance tonight, and so she was looking forward to it immensly.

'Done!' Arwen twirled around, for dramatic effect. It was returned with sarcastic applause and cheers, Arwen was always the slowest at getting ready.

'Finally, now, time for a picture' Taking out her camera and placing it on the bookshelf timed for ten seconds, Anna huddled them all together. Grinning wildly like loonies, the camera flashed.

* * *

><p>'Man, I can't believe we're doing this'<p>

Itachi rolled his eyes. Trust his little brother to moan over a simple dance. He immediatly adopted his role of annoying big brother.

'Why, are you too lazy like Shikamaru, or just scared Clare will reject you?' Itachi knew he had scored when he saw the faintest hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. A mumbled reply of 'No' confirmed it.

'HA!, Sasuke is in luuuvvvvv!' Itachi, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru burst into laughter.

'Shut up, you pathetic idiots.' (This just created more laughs)

'You're such a hypocrite Itachi, we all know you fancy your socks off Arwen.'

'Ooooh, burn' Neji,Naruto and Shikamaru were still cracking up.

'So what if I do? She's hot, and the only girl within a 10-mile radius who isn't an annoying fan-girl. Excluding her friends of course. At least I can admit it, little brother'. He shrugged, grinning, punching Sasuke lightly in the arm. 'Come on, you know you want to.'

A chorus of shouts came from around the room, hands clapping to the beat of the words. 'ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT!'

'FINE! I'm in love with Clare Ramsey, why? Because she may not be drop-dead georgous, but she's beautiful to me. The way she thinks, laughs, even cries. I'm spellbound.' he sighed. 'Happy?'

There was silence in the room. They had expected some reaction, like 'yeah i fancy her' or something along those lines, but not an outright declaration of love. Still, it was kinda sweet. After a while Naruto..., well..., Naruto was Naruto.

'Ok..., awkward silence. Soooo, the disco thingy, well, yeah, we really should be going now. Or how will you get your luuuv?' He gestured, well, waved his arms just a _little_ manically, to the door. A 'Neji glare' soon shut him up. 'What?'

Itachi sighed and turned to his brother.'Come on, mate. We know she likes you, Sab told us, remember? You'll be fine, look brave, and if you don't, she'll find it cute anyway.'

Sasuke nodded gently. They all walked out into the snowy air. A while down the road, whilst Neji and Shikamaru were disracted, seeing how far they could slide on the icy patches, Itachi spoke once more. 'And anyway, we've all got our own fish to fry. Me for Arwen, you for Clare, Neji and Immy. Anna'a even got a plan for Shikamaru.' He pulled them back slightly, and whispered gently the plan.

* * *

><p>'Oh my God, oh my god, we're here. What if Shikamaru asks me to dance? Oh my god, Hinata...' Temari and Hinata were walking down together. They had decided to meet their other friends (ie. Anna and co.) there. It was only a short walk, but it was enough time for Temari to get <em>really<em> nervous. Hinata sighed gently, she loved her friend, but sometimes she had a tendency to overdo things a little.

'Temari, calm down, everything will be fine.'

'But are you sure...' Hinata took her friend by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

'Temari, stop panicking, looking like you do, he'll ask you. And when he does, just be yourself'. She stressed these last three words, and anyway, she was in on Anna's grand plan as well. In fact the only ones that weren't were Shikamaru and Temari themselves. Temari opened her mouth to reply, but the fortunate interupption of her friends meant otherwise. Their heads turned to the sound of a girl screaming wildly down the road, running straight for them. It was quite a slight, a girl all in black, plus stiletto boots running down a snow covered road. Of course. It was Anna.

'TEMARIIIIIIIII!' Came the call before they were abruptly pulled into a hug. Arwen, Sabrina, Immy and Clare joined soon after. It was a while until they actually started walking again, they found they just had too much to talk about. Who knew Temari looked so nice with her hair loose? And Immy without glasses? But they all wanted, no,needed to go to this disco, and so they postponed their discussions until further notice (most likely the next morning).

They heard the music before they saw it, and when they finally arrived, the boys were already there. Shikamaru was looking moody in a corner. Itachi was by the drinks, bottle in hand, talking to Neji. Naruto was eagerly chatting to Sasuke. It was easily seen to be a one-sided conversation. Sasuke looked...nervous. Strange, they thought, but quickly brushed aside by the decorations.

It was truely magical. Fairy lights hung down from the ceiling, changing colour every ten seconds or so. There was tinsel everywhere, it lined tables, the speaker system, just everywhere. And finally, the last perfect detail, the boys. The girls split up, into groups of two or so. Anna and Temari had gone off with Shikamaru. Hinata had shyly walked over to Naruto. Neji gave Immy a high five before leading her away to show her something. Itachi immediatly sauntered up to a starstruck Arwen, and when asking her if she wanted to follow him, and got no answer, he took her hand and led her to the drinks, handing her a beer. After all this Sasuke,shyly (what was going on?), walked up to Clare and asked her to dance. She returned with a nervous yes, making Sasuke suddenly grin ridiculously. He took her hand, and, once on the dancefloor, pulled her close.

Sabrina was left alone as her friends departed, fufilling their own stories one by one. She looked around the room, inspecting every corner, every person, but Nathan was no where to be seen. She sighed, sitting down on a tinsel covered chair. She knew Nath was busy at the moment, but she had hoped he'd make it. After all, he had promised. Maybe he would turn up later. She looked around at who had turned up. Over there she could see Gaara, Kiba and Ino, then there was Izzy, Naruto's little sister, with her friend Phoebe. Sabrina wondered if they were old enough to be drinking, but they were sensible enough. Most of the time. Ok, maybe they weren't, but it _was_ Christmas. Rock Lee was dancing with his girlfriend Sakura, and there was Tenten, with her new boyfriend. Sabrina had forgotten his name, but Tenten looked happy, at least.

Standing up, she walked over to Ino, knowing she was her only distraction for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Clare couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, dancing with Sasuke Uchiha. One of her many private fantisies was finally coming true. After a while, she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. There she was in the middle of the dancefloor, with most of the female population of Konoha under the age of 25, giving her vicious glares from the sidelines. And she couldn't care less. It felt like hours later, though it could only have been a few songs, that Sasuke gently took her hand and led her through the crowd and outside.<p>

There was a little garden, a bench, twinkling lights woven through the branches of the trees. He took her over to the bench and gestured for her to sit down.

'It's beautiful here' she said, before turning to look at Sasuke. He was staring straight at her, almost as if he was trying to remember every detail of her face. He smiled, and then casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

A silent prayer of thanks immediatly went through Clare's head.

'You know,' Sasuke broke the peaceful silence. 'I really, well, I really , like you Clare.' Clare's heart was thumping in her chest. Her inner fangirl was trying to penetrate her brain, to squeal ridiculously with excitment, but she easily pushed it away - this was too important. Her face lit up, this seeming to give Sasuke confidence to speak further.

'I mean, your beautiful, and..' Clare's confidence came from no where , as she suddenly placed a finger on his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, making her giggle, before he gently pulled her finger away.

Lifting her head slowly, he brought his lips down on hers.

...

Anna watched at her friends from the doorway. Smiling, she turned away giving them some privacy. The party was in full swing - now it was time to put her plan into action.

* * *

><p>Temari was very upset. She didn't show it, how could she when the person she was upset with was right in front of her. And it was a girly upset thing, he would laugh if she told him. Yep, Shikamaru had still not asked her to dance. She was starting to wonder whether there was any point in it at all.<p>

Anna had left a few minutes ago, sutterly, in her mind, or, to the rest of the world, not so sutterly, elbowing Shikamaru, as if she was suggesting something. Temari cast this aside as Anna being Anna. But she couldn't help thinking about it again when she saw a rope floating behind Shikamaru. And moving towards them fast.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt the rope get tied behind her back. She then realised that it had tied her and Shikamaru together. Blushing furiously, she cursed Anna, swearing her revenge. She could hear Naruto, Immy, Neji and Anna in hysterics, but unsurprisingly, she couldn't see the latter. Looking up she saw that Shikamaru was blushing too. He muttered to her under his breath so that only she could hear 'So, this is awkward.'

Anna'a voice echoed around them ' Right, so, I am tired of seeing you two single. And since it's _sooo_ obvious that you fancy each other, mainly because you've each told me yourselves, I'm becoming MATCHMAKER! Yes, I know this is a little awkward, but hey, don't blame me for speeding things up. And I'm not letting you go until you kiss, so, finally, just to make sure you _do_ kiss, I've brought some mistletoe! '

Looking up they both saw a long stick with mistletoe tied to it in a red ribbon, mysteriously floating above their heads. When nothing happened, it poked Shikamaru on the head.

Shikmaru looked back to Temari. 'Do you really fancy me Temari?' She shyly nodded her head in reply, deliberatly not looking at him as she did so. She found the strength to turn back. Her Shika was smiling, leaning forward. She felt his breath on her skin, before, heart beating wildly, closing the gap between them.

Applause errupted through the room. Anna reappeared, with a loud cry of _'God Dammit!' _making everybody laugh. She untied the couple, who immediatly wrapped their arms around each other, kissing, rather passionatly, before Sasuke shouted out to 'get a room' . Grinning, they broke apart, before making their way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Arwen and Itachi went outside soon after. Both were a little drunk, well, more than a little, and were endlessly laughing at different things. They danced around madly in the snow, waving their arms about, spinning round manically. Occasionally a snowball would be thrown.<p>

After a while the snow where they stood (okay, not stood exactly, but were being their drunk selves) startes to turn to slush, causing them to slide about. Whilst spinning Arwen around, Itachi slipped, falling rather spectacularly backwards, with Arwen landing on top of him.

The laughter stopped immediatly, as they gazed into each others eyes, lips slightly parted. Then Itachi suddenly flipped them over, so that he was on top, and kissed Arwen hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. They grinned into each others mouths, before breaking apart. Arwen couldn't believe it, but she was too drunk to fully comprehend.

Itachi stood up, and offered Arwen his hand, pulling her up. Arms around each others waists, they headed back to their friends.

* * *

><p>They all stood outside, the snowflakes spiraling down around them. Hinata was resting her head on Narutos shoulder. Clearly something had happened between them. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Clare, the same with Shikamaru and Temari. Arwen and Itachi were clinging onto each other, probably because they were struggling to stand. Anna, Sabrina, Immy and Neji were standing on the far side. They were spending a little time together before walking home.<p>

Sabrina was happy to see her friends matched up, and those who weren't loving the freedom. She only wished...

**(AN:okay, serious cliché coming up, but who cares?)**

A hand touched her lightly on the shoulder, and spinning round, she saw her Nathan. A chorus of hellos from the group, before, squealing, she jumped into his arms, kissing him on the cheek. But she wasn't happy yet.

'Where were you? I've been waiting all evening'

Oh, so, youre not happy to see me? Fine, I guess I'll just go...' He gestured walking away. Laughing, she pulled him back, she could never be angry at him for long. His smile vanished as she pulled him close.

'Hey baby, what's wrong?' She said, frowning.

'Nothing, I was just gonna say I was late because I had to collect something' He replied, his smile gradually returning. God, she loved that smile, how it could melt her right there. The way his eyes looked at her under that deep brown flop of hair whilst he did it aswell.

She decided to press him a little 'Why, what was it?'

'You really want to know?'

'Really?'

'YES!'

'You're sure?'

'NATHAN...!'

'Okay, if you insist.' He led her away from the others, who were turning their heads in the couples direction now. He took a small black velvet box out of his pocket, before slowly, bending down on one knee.

Sabrina's eyes started to fill with tears, smiling so much she thought her heart would break. He opened the box to reveal a glistening silver ring. A small diamond, simple, and beautiful. It was perfect for her. He began to speak.

'Sabrina, I've known you ever since we were little. We grew up together, laughed together, cryed together. When we were 15 we fell in love, and I've loved you every day ever since. I fall in love with you a little more every day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I'll never leave you, never break your heart. I promise to love you as long as I live. Sabrina Coal , will you make me the happiest man, and consent to be my wife?'

She was on the verge of crying, as every body held their breath.

'Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.' She started to giggle through the tears as he placed the ring on her finger, before picking her up off her feet and spinning her around. She bent down and whispered in his ear 'I love you' tp which he replied 'As I do you.' She kissed him briefly on the lips, before they were pulled into a massive penguin hug by their friends.

There was laughter among the group, and after a while, they watched the snow fall around them. A shooting star streaked across the sky, causing gasps among it's audience. When they heard the clock chime midnight, it's chimes echoing throughout Konoha, they all grouped together and yelled at the top of their voices:

'MERRY CHRISTMAS KONOHA!'

**_So , merry xmas everyone, have a great day! (and plz review :D) And just in case... Happy New Year!_**


End file.
